elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Korean thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures
This is a list of some Korean thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures found in South Korea as well as other countries in Asia, including those used in ThyssenKrupp Dongyang elevators. 2003 to late 2000s These fixtures are used in ThyssenKrupp Dongyang branded elevators in South Korea as well as other Asian countries from late 2003 until 2008. Buttons Black buttons After Dong Yang was bought by ThyssenKrupp in 2003 and became ThyssenKrupp Dongyang, the company continued to make Dong Yang's black square buttons until around the mid or late 2000s. These buttons are basically a remake of the original 1990s Toshiba/Dong Yang buttons, but were modified by replacing the white halo into silver halo. IMG_1103.JPG IMG_1105.JPG IMG_1104.JPG tHYSSEN BOARD T-288-10020002.jpeg|Thyssen Board T-288-10020002 Type 44 Type 44 buttonsThyssenKrupp Dongyang - Business Elevator brochure (Refer to page 21) were first made by Dong Yang in the early 2000s. They are oval shaped buttons made of stainless steel with a red illuminating halo. It also has a small red illuminating curve to the left of the number or symbol. ThyssenKrupp no longer made these buttons, but spare buttons are often available (either by ThyssenKrupp branches outside South Korea or third-party suppliers) for modernizations. ThyssenKrupp Dongyang oval buttons.JPG|Early 2000's Dong Yang (but branded as ThyssenKrupp) car station with Type 44 buttons. This was installed by ThyssenKrupp as part of an elevator refurbishment. Type 77 These are round stainless steel buttons with an illuminating halo that has been broken into two parts. These buttons have been discontinued. TK Korean fixtures.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Type 77 buttons. TKDY round buttons.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Dongyang Type 77 buttons. Type 88 These are rounded rectangular buttons with a red illuminating halo and a raised black line below the number or symbol. Sometimes they may have braille marks as an option. ThyssenKrupp Korean buttons BKK.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Type 88 buttons. Type 99 These are round dome shaped buttons with an illuminating halo. They were introduced in November 2005ThyssenKrupp Elevator (Asia Pacific) eNews - December 2005 (archived) (Refer to Page 11). Floor indicators ThyssenKrupp Korea usually use LED dot matrix display (with a scrolling arrow) for the floor indicators, but there are also elevators that uses a 16-segments display instead. ThyssenKrupp DY hall indicator oval.jpg|An oval shaped exterior floor indicator (with LED dot matrix display) used in a ThyssenKrupp Dongyang elevators in Indonesia. IMG_1106.JPG|Inner floor indicator installed above the landing doors on a ThyssenKrupp Dongyang elevator. Notice the transom panel is the same type used in older 1990s Dong Yang elevators. ThyssenKrupp_Korean_capacity_badge.JPG|A ThyssenKrupp-rebranded early 2000s Dong Yang floor indicator and capacity badge in Jakarta, Indonesia. TKDY nameplate.jpg|A ThyssenKrupp Dongyang directional arrow indicators. In some other elevators, this may be a LED dot matrix display instead. TK Korean indicator.JPG|A typical Korean ThyssenKrupp overhead floor indicator with LED display. This was found in Vincom Center, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam. Hall lanterns ThyssenKrupp Korea made a few variants of hall lanterns, usually light up green for up and red for down. ThyssenKrupp DY hall lanterns green.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Dongyang hall lanterns (up for green) ThyssenKrupp DY hall lanterns.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Dongyang hall lanterns (down for red) Screenshot_2015-06-28-14-44-43.png|Korean ThyssenKrupp hall lantern and floor indicator in Vietnam. Late 2000s to mid 2010s Just after ThyssenKrupp Dongyang renamed itself to ThyssenKrupp Elevator Korea in 2008, ThyssenKrupp began updating some of their fixtures, as well as introducing a few new lineup of modern fixtures. Fixtures used in MRL/MR Gearless/MR Geared elevators These fixtures are commonly used in conventional passenger elevatorsPassenger Elevator MRL-MR Gearless-MR Geared (PDF) (archived) and possibly Elejet high-rise elevators. TK11 buttons These are STEP Classic buttons branded as TK11 by ThyssenKrupp Korea. Both the halo and lettering light up white when the buttons are pressed. They also have braille marks under the lettering. TKE-KR hallstation.jpg|ThyssenKrupp hall station with TK11 buttons. TKE-KR floorbuttons.jpg|ThyssenKrupp TK11 buttons. Type 99 buttons Besides the TK11 series buttons, ThyssenKrupp also use Type 99 buttons for elevators made between the late 2000s and mid 2010s. Floor indicators ThyssenKrupp Korea use LED dot matrix display with a scrolling directional arrow. ThyssenKrupp Korean fixtures Central Plaza Lat Phrao BKK.jpg|Korean ThyssenKrupp hall station with LED floor indicators (notice the AUTO word). ThyssenKrupp indicator BKK.jpg|Typical ThyssenKrupp LED floor indicator. Screenshot_2015-06-28-14-45-18.png|Custom (?) LCD indicator used in a Korean ThyssenKrupp elevator in Vietnam. TKE-KR floorindicator.jpg|A typical Korean ThyssenKrupp LED floor indicator. This is the newer type. Mid 2010s to current The following fixtures are exclusive to the South Korean market, and hence they are not sold in other Asian markets. They are used in the Korean synergy MRLSynergy MRL brochure (archived) (starting in 2014 or maybe earlier, now discontinued), enta200 MRL, meta200 MR and zeta200 MR elevators. Fixtures used in Korean synergy elevators ThyssenKrupp Korea made two types of fixtures for their Korean synergy MRL elevators. Non-touch sensitive fixtures These fixtures use mirrored stainless steel panel. The buttons used are TK77 series, which are round dome shaped stainless steel buttons with braille marks, and both white illuminating halo and lettering. The floor indicator inside the car is a full colored LCD display with white segmented numbers, while the floor indicator outside is a white LED dot matrix display. Touch sensitive fixtures These fixtures use black tempered glass panel with white illuminating built-in touch sensitive buttons known as TT22 (also known as Smart Touch Button on brochures). The floor indicators are the same as the ones used in the non-touch sensitive fixtures, which is a full colored LCD display on the inside and white LED dot matrix display on the outside. These fixtures are only used in the Korean synergy MRL elevators in South Korea. Fixtures used in enta200 elevators The fixtures used in the thyssenkrupp enta200 MRL elevators are similar to the Korean synergy elevators, but the glass panels is white instead of black. In addition, a bigger LCD display with updated background and font has been introduced; instead of white segmented font, it now uses ThyssenKrupp's TK Type font. Fixtures used in meta200 elevators These fixtures are currently used on the meta200 MR elevators in South Korea. The landing and car stations are either bronze, dark, light or gold colored stainless steel with TK77 buttons. The floor indicator used in car station is a tilted LCD screen (with the TK Type font for the number and letters), while the one used in the hall/landing station is a LED dot matrix display.meta200 - thyssenkrupp Elevator Korea Fixtures used in zeta200 elevators The zeta200 high rise MR elevators use either meta200 style fixtures (with either TK77 or TK11 series push buttons and tilted LCD indicator on the inside), or Smart Car Operating Panel fixtures (see below for details). Smart Car Operating Panel These are glass fixtures used for the meta200 and zeta200 MR elevators in South Korea. These fixtures includes an LCD floor indicator with current speed and registered floors, as well as smart car operating panel with keypad style button layout (the buttons are either mechanical or touch sensitive). It also supports handwriting capability in which the user draw their desired floor number directly on the touch screen, similar to Hyundai's touch screens. Other features includes a custom floor directory, floor locking and a built-in (hidden) security camera.zeta200 - thyssenkrupp Elevator Korea The design is not very similar to Sigma/Otis Korea's MiniTouch fixtures. These fixtures were only found in Korea so far, but they aren't exclusive to the South Korean market. 21-01-2019 172007.png|An illustration of SMART Car Operating Panel by thyssenkrupp Elevator Korea, with the parts shown. See also *List of thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures - for non-Korean made thyssenkrupp fixtures found in other countries (excluding the United States and Canada).